


Das ewige Opfer

by Feuerstern



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerstern/pseuds/Feuerstern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dieser One Shot spielt zur Zeit des Domionkrieges als Garak über sich, seine Vergangenheit und seine Zukunft nachdenkt - denn er hat einen besonderen Gast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das ewige Opfer

Die Suite war ruhig und der Cardassianer wusste, dass es noch früh am Morgen war. Die Station würde erst in ein paar Stunden erwachen und es war noch viel Zeit bis er in seinem Geschäft wieder als Schneider hinter der Theke stehen musste.

Langsam richtete er sich im Bett auf, schob mit Bedacht die Laken beiseite und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er atmete tief ein und verspürte so etwas wie Entspannung. Dieses Gefühl hatte er bereits sehr lange nicht mehr empfunden. Keine bleierne Müdigkeit saß tief in seinen Knochen, kein fahler Geschmack bereits beim Erwachen und kein Gefühl von Einsamkeit.

Er drehte sich behutsam wieder zu seinem Bett um und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge als er die zierliche Gestalt betrachtete, die noch tief schlafend dort lag. Ihr Atem ging langsam und stetig. Auch ihr schien es wie ihm zu gehen: Seit langer Zeit schien sie Ihren Ort der Ruhe gefunden zu haben. "Ziyal?", hauchte er leise und sanft, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Für einen Moment überlegte er die Hand nach ihr auszustrecken, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie wirklich hier war. Hier in seinem Quartier, hier im Bett des Feindes ihres Vaters. Doch er entschied sich dagegen, so friedlich wie sie da lag.

Garak erhob sich fließend und begann sich anzukleiden; immer darauf bedacht keine lauten Geräusche zu verursachen. Er hatte weder das Verlangen nach Frühstück noch nach anderer Unterhaltung und so zog er sich einen Stuhl heran, drehte ihn, lehnte sich mit den Armen auf die Lehne und betrachtete Ziyal schweigend.

Warum hatte er sie mit in sein Quartier genommen? War es die lange Einsamkeit auf DS9, die ihn langsam mürbe gemacht hatte? War es das Verlangen, nach so langer Zeit, wieder die Nähe eines Cardassianers zu spüren? Oder war es so wie Dukat vermutete: Um es ihm heimzuzahlen? Nüchtern, wie Garaks Verstand arbeitet, konnte er die Frage nicht augenblicklich beantworten. Vielleicht war es eine Mischung aus allem?

Sie war ein solch junges und unschuldiges Wesen, dessen Anwesenheit er sofort als angenehm empfunden hatte. Ihre Sicht auf die Welt war so erfrischend positiv, obwohl sie weiß Gott bereits genug Leid gesehen hatte für ihr Alter. Sie war in dieser Hinsicht nicht unähnlich zu Dr. Bashir, den Garak genau deswegen gerne um sich hatte.

Das sie Gul Dukats Tochter war, war eher eine amüsante Komponente, in der das Schicksal mal wieder bewiesen hatte, dass manche Lebensfäden nicht so einfach wie gedacht zu trennen waren. Was musste es für ein Schlag ins Gesicht dieses arroganten, selbstverliebten… Garak hielt sich selbst in Gedanken zurück und kam sich schäbig dabei vor schlecht über Dukat in Ziyals Anwesenheit zu denken. Obwohl der alte Raubvogel es verdient hatte.

Eines musste man ihm jedoch lassen: Er kümmerte sich um seine Tochter, ganz im cardassianischen Sinne natürlich, lies ihr teilweise sogar mehr durchgehen, als es auf Cardassia Prime üblich war. Garak dachte an seine Kindheit und Jugend zurück, dachte an seinen Vater, der nicht sein Vater gewesen war und an seine Mutter, die ihn vorbildlich in eine einwandfreie Laufbahn gedrängt hatte – ob er wollte oder nicht. Auch sie hatte nur das Beste für ihn gewollt. Und das Beste für den Staat. Die oberste Prämisse. Das ewige Opfer.  
Garak seufzte leise, erlaubte sich aber nicht in Trübsal zu verfallen. Letztlich hatte er eine erfolgreiche Laufbahn im Obsidianischen Orden eingeschlagen und wäre durchaus mit seinen Fähigkeiten bis ganz an die Spitze gelangt…wenn, ja wenn.

Er fokussierte Ziyal erneut. Liebte er sie? Nein…das tat er nicht. So leid es ihm tat, aber er empfand keine solchen Gefühle für die junge Frau, bei der er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie dies ertragen konnte. Andererseits war sie noch so jung…sie würde ihn bald vergessen, wenn er recht hatte.

Garak schluckte und dachte erneut zurück. Vergessen. Ja das wollte er manchmal auch. Palandine…er sah ihr Gesicht so deutlich vor sich, das es schmerzte. Einmal, nur einmal hatte er sich tiefgehende Gefühle erlaubt und hatte damit seine gesamte Existenz vernichtet. Die Menschen hatten nur eine vage Vorstellung welch hohen Stellenwert die Ehe auf Cardassia hatte. Garak war schockiert gewesen, wie leichtfertig sie mit Themen wie Flirten, Fremdgehen oder Ähnlichem umgingen.

Er setzte sich auf und reckte sich. Nicht, dass es seinem Volk um den besonderen Schutz der Liebe oder Zuneigung ging, denn in den meisten Fällen waren die Eheschließungen in seiner Heimat eher politisch motiviert. Nein, es ging um die Ehre…wie fast immer dort.

Er hatte sich die Frage immer und immer wieder gestellt. Würde ich es noch einmal tun? Würde ich Palandine treffen, wohlweißlich, dass sie verheiratet ist und ihr Mann ein hoher Legat. Würde ich? Diese Frage hatte ihn unzählige Nächte beschäftigt und immer wieder war er zu diesem Schluss gekommen: Ja, denn die Momente mit Palandine waren die glücklichsten seines Lebens gewesen.

Ein bitterer Ausdruck des Amüsements schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Was ganz DS9 doch vermutete und mutmaßte! Er, Elim Garak, ehemaliger Spion des Obsidianischen Ordens. Er musste doch sicher in einen Sabotageakt verwickelt gewesen sein, oder einen militärischen Fehler großen Ausmaßes begangen haben…

Und nein. Sie alle lagen falsch und würden wohl vermuten, dass er erneut dreist log, wenn er ihnen die reine Wahrheit erzählte: Das er ein Verhältnis mit einer verheiratete Frau gehabt hatte, während ihr Mann sich im Militärdienst befand…und das du ihn getötet hast, als er dir auf die Schliche kam, Elim.

Die kleine garstige Stimme in seinem Kopf wisperte heute besonders eindringlich.

Erneut fiel sein Blick auf Ziyal und das erste Mal spürte er so etwas wie Unbehagen. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Er benutzte diese junge Frau, die sich offensichtlich in ihn verliebt hatte. In einem Mann, der sehr viel älter war und dessen Vergangenheit sie nicht einmal im Ansatz kannte.

Er seufzte. Wenn er wenigstens sagen konnte, dass sie es wiederum tat um ihren Vater zu reizen. Damit hätte er leben können. Garak hatte sein Leben lang die Menschen um sich herum manipuliert und mit ihnen gespielt. Es würde ihn wenig schmerzen nun selbst einmal Mittel zum Zweck zu sein. Doch er wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Sie hatte sich in verliebt.

Als er sich diesen Moment vor Augen führte, spürte er, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, wie eine Träne über seine Wange rann. Warum konnte er es nicht? Das Glück bot sich ihm auf einem Silberteller. Der Silberstreif an Horizont, der seine Einsamkeit beenden würde und ihm ein wenig Heimat zurückbringen könnte. Warum konnte er es nicht?

Er sah wieder Palandines zerschundenes Gesicht vor sich als sie ihm mitteilte, dass sie aufgeflogen waren. Er hatte sie trösten wollen, sie halten und flüstern wollen, dass alles gut würde. Doch nichts war gut geworden und Tain hatte ihn in die Verbannung geschickt, damit ihm die Exekution erspart blieb. Und bis heute hatte er es nicht zustande gebracht herauszufinden was mit ihr geschehen war. Hatte man sie verhaftet? Geächtet? Getötet?  
Du alter Narr, lass Ziyal ihr Leben leben und bleib zurück in deinen selbst gewählten Schatten.

"Elim?" Er horchte auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Ziyal erwacht war und ihn verträumt ansah. "Frühstücken wir zusammen?" Ihre Stimme klang so unbeschwert…

"Meine Liebe, lass uns Frühstücken. Ich möchte dir etwas erklären."

Und Garak erklärte Ziyal Einiges. Hochtrabendes, Trauriges und gewiss Unangenehmes. Doch auch diesmal mischte sich mehr Lüge als Wahrheit in seine Worte. Kein Wort von Palandine, von Tain oder seiner Mutter kam über seine Lippen. Nur eine weitere hübsche Geschichte, die die junge Ziyal nicht von der Wahrheit unterscheiden konnte.

Als sie schließlich sein Quartier verlies, sank Garak mutlos auf die Bettkante zurück, sah in den Spiegel, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hang und setzte sein gewohntes Lächeln auf. Auch wenn es ihm diesmal ungewöhnlich schwer fiel.


End file.
